falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadebrooke
Their story The atmosphere was electric, the blood curdling ambiance of infected encroaching upon the house. But to me every relevant factor in play was right here between me and these newcomers. My bow was raised and drawn, my blood still speeding like race cars around my core, brought on by my near miss. "You nearly killed me" I spoke softly, although my actions painted a much different picture as I drew more tension from my bow. "But I didn't" although covered in blood his sick smile shone through undisturbed, disturbing me... "There isn't enough room here" my head speaks before my heart has time to decipher. I could never condemn people to death, could I? The second stranger appears at his shoulder and shoulders his rifle, I could tell the bore-sight was square between my eyes "Then we'll make room" he spoke, stance affirmed and intentions clear. Surprising everyone I release my arrow, the first stranger barely flinches as it whistles by his head and embeds itself into the left eye socket of the creature bearing down upon him, sending a sick spray of liquid in all directions. "Nice shot" he compliments "No it wasn’t" I sigh "Left eye?!" "I was aiming for the right" I smile finding an essence of fun in this completely fucked situation. He beams at me as he swings his nail studded baseball bat in a near perfect arc crushing the skull of the latest creature to reach the doorway. And so the last stand commenced with the blood, sweat and tears of ourselves and our common foe painting the walls of the house in some sick picasso. Even the lost soul found it within himself to stand and fight with us as loud shots from his blaze sounded above the screams and sounds of all else. With no arrows left and no scope to grab my crossbow I went to work with my knife, using borrowed strength to shove the creatures away and kissing their fetid brains with the point of my knife. Dawn rose like a Phoenix from its ashes, casting strong rays reflected a dark crimson as it met the many pools of blood surrounding us. The horde had passed and for the first time since my death race through the woods I found myself in utter calm. My guard was dropped fully as he succumbed to my exhaustion and soon this was taken advantage of as I found myself off balance with a knife biting thirsty at my throat. "Don’t cut him Mykail, his eyes are just like ours" the first stranger spoke softly, and I couldn't help but admire that he chose to spare my life when he could of just as easily taken it. "Are you sure Anthony?" Anthony nods solemnly and I feel the knife retreat from my throat. Attempting to brush myself down but only succeeding in creating a thick substance as dust and dirt mixes with the blood. I sigh deeply. "Codey, Codey Terra" I spoke as I turned to the man who opened the door for us. "Josef" he spoke as if answering the unspoken question. "I saw what you did back there with the crossbow, if you need me to take a look at your wrist I'd gladly help, I'm a medic" I rub my wrist absentmindedly as the pain begins to overtake the numbness brought on by adrenaline. "And you?" I turn to the lost soul, watching him curiously as he checks over his Blaze. "Daniel" he speaks for the first time and at once his age is apparent, another youth like me. A glint catches my eye from a nearby table, and so, leaving the others to exchange pleasantries, my curiosity peaks. Finding the source I look upon the now shattered photo of the house... Shadebrooke I think to myself, satisfied I turn back to the others "Well I don’t see any sense in moving out for a while, lets give the horde some time to pass" I state, gathering everyone's attention "I guess we should stay here but this place could use a little clean up" I smirk, gesturing at the otherwise missed piles of the fallen. "Wait, where's the old guy?" Josef pointed out "What old guy?" Anthony replied questioningly Josef paused for a moment, clearly reliving the events of the night before. "He was here amongst the horde, I didn’t see much but he was helping out, I'm sure, I saw more than a few drop from the impact of his bullets. He made manipulating that black SKS look like child's play" we were all just as confused as he was, each of us alternatively recalling moments where this man existed "He came and left with the horde, a ghost" Daniel stated. There was little more talking as the survivors of Shadebrooke stood amongst each other, looking out at the remnants of the horde. Bound by their ability to put aside their difference's in light of a bigger threat. "So this is us?" Anthony spoke. "We survived the night" Josef followed. "We fought well" came Mykail's voice. "Together" Daniel agreed. "The survivors of Shadebrooke" Codey finishes Watching the scene from afar, hidden from view and clear from the horde. A lone figure stands and with the comfort from the ghosts of times past watching over him the old man smiles... Goals *Clearing out Shadebrooke * Recuperate from the events of Shadebrooke Chronicles * Repair all damage to the House and the surrounding area * Establishing a perimeter under Shadebrooke control * Create and maintain relations within the group dynamic * Do whatever is deemed necessary to ascertain the well being of the group * Seek out and identify the 'Ghost of the horde' * Maintain our independence as a Settlement and be recognized as such. Category:Settlements Category:Inactive settlements